A Niles and Daphne Christmas
by samanddianefan10
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Daphne is all alone in the Crane household. She once swore she didn't believe in Christmas miracles, but after this night, all is about to change.


Daphne was depressed. It was her fifth Christmas in America and she was all alone. Frasier and Martin had gone to Boston to visit Frederick, and Niles had been so upset over the divorce from Maris that he'd taken a solo journey, somewhere, he didn't know where. She'd told Niles that that was the right thing to do. Everyone needed some time to themselves. Niles hadn't taken a vacation since his honeymoon all those years ago, and everyone knew sometimes those who take care of others for a living are the ones who don't get taken care of in their personal life. It was funny, she was thinking those things of Niles, but perhaps they had applied to Daphne as well.

She didn't mind America. It had been rather good to her. She had made a lot of friends and heaven knew she enjoyed her job very much. True, the Crane family in their own way could be difficult, but she'd come to realize that she'd loved them some time ago. Frasier had offered to pay her way back to England, but she'd insisted she'd rather have the alone time at the condo. She missed her family back home, but they were best in small doses. Besides, she didn't want to have to face her mother's unending supply of questions of when Daphne would settle down, have a family of her own, and stop messing with another family. Daphne loved her mum, but she knew that she didn't understand that the Cranes had become a family to her.

So she tried to pick up a book, but couldn't get into it. The quiet was unnerving in its own way. She turned on the tv but all they were playing on every station were Christmas movies. She hated them. They all reminded her that she would be alone, maybe for the rest of her life. She just couldn't see herself lasting through one of them, let alone 24/7 of them.

So she decided to take a luxurious bath, with Frasier's fancy bath soaps. He would die if he knew that she were in his bathroom, but she didn't see the harm in treating herself once in awhile. It was kind of funny, actually. Here she was living like the queen, but it wasn't all that it appeared to be. She was still alone, even Eddie had gone to Boston, so she was left with her thoughts and pondered what her life would have been like if she hadn't met the Cranes.

It wasn't a pleasant thought. Certainly she wouldn't be living in the lovely lifestyle that Frasier and Niles provided. She'd probably be an orderly at a hospital. That might have been fulfilling for some, but it wasn't for her. There would be no time to get to know those she cared for, and as bullheaded as the Cranes were, she wouldn't trade her time with them for anything.

Yes, the money was nice. And then there was her nice car, purchased by Dr. Frasier Crane himself. It didn't matter anymore how she'd come to get it, all that mattered was that she had a little something to call her own, other than her unicorn collection. She knew that all of the Cranes detested her unicorn collection, but for some reason Niles went out of his way to pick up a new addition whenever he got the chance. That Niles, she thought, was always thinking of everyone but himself.

So alone in the luxurious bath, Daphne found her thoughts turning to Niles. Dr. Crane. Whoever. He was possibly the sweetest, least selfish man she had ever met, and all he'd ever found in his personal life was heartbreak. He'd been treated like dirt by his wife, and his dating life matched her own. It was funny. Once in awhile she'd imagine if they had met under different circumstances, and who knew what might have happened. Oh, the thought was preposterous. A well to do prominent psychiatrist and a girl from England. They were from two different worlds, and for that reason she knew that nothing could ever happen between them.

But would it be so bad to find herself on the receiving end of Niles' affections? He treated his lady friends extremely well, and he gave more than he took. There was nothing selfish about him, other than his pompous act that he put on. Oh, she knew why he delighted in having the best things in life. To him, they made up for the teasing and bullying he'd received during childhood. Daphne's heart broke when she thought about how tough high school must have been for him. He didn't share much, but when he did, it usually wound up him talking about high school then falling into an anxiety attack. She always felt bad for him when that happened.

He was a nervous type, but he didn't make her nervous. Rather, Niles Crane made her laugh and feel good about herself. No one had ever noticed the simplest things about her, such as the perfume she wore or a change in her hairstyle. It was kind of flattering, she mused as she towel dried herself off. She wrapped herself in Frasier's robe, it was extremely soft, and wrapped her hair in a towel, then made her way to the living room to try again at the telly. To her surprise she was not alone.

Daphne let out a scream, matched by one of Niles'. "Dr. Crane! What are you doing here? I thought you would be in the Alps or some place by now."

"My flight got canceled, due to the inclement weather. I must say, you look stunning."

"Oh, you silly goose, you know I'm in your brother's robe. Promise you won't tell him. I don't do this sort of thing often, but his bath was so inviting, and now me skin's softer than ever. I've never seen a man spend more money on such relaxing things as your brother."

Niles laughed. He was guilty of the same thing, but it was more fun to laugh at Frasier. "Still, you look remarkable in his robe. I think you are the loveliest thing I've seen in..." he wanted to say in all his life, instead he settled on, "some time."

"Oh Dr. Crane. You are the sweetest man I have ever met. I'm ashamed of meself."

"What's wrong? Daphne, rest assured you have done nothing wrong. Frasier need not ever know about this. Is it something I've done? Am I making you feel uncomfortable?"

"No, not at all. I just, well, I meant to buy Christmas presents for all of you, but I thought you all were going to be gone and I thought I could buy some on clearance. I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane," Daphne sighed.

"You did nothing wrong. Would you really like to give me a Christmas present?"

"More than anything."

"Would you mind sitting with me, after you dress of course? I am feeling rather alone and your company always cheers me up."

She smiled. "let me put on some cocoa and then I'll be back to you in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Daphne," Niles smiled.

Soon it was the two of them, sitting in front of a tv, watching old movies. The kind that Daphne hated but Niles swore were the epitome of success in Hollywood.

"Oh, Daphne, why are you crying? It's just a movie," he comforted her.

"I know, but they all have happy endings. Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever find my happy ending."

"What do you mean? Aren't you happy here?"

"Of course I am. It's just in the movies the man and the woman beat all obstacles to find love, and me own love life is nonexistant."

"It doesn't have to be that way," Niles sighed wistfully.

"I know. Me mum and even your dad tell me I need to get out more. It's just that, I grew up watching me own movies. I want what every girl wants...a man to love me no matter what."

He took a deep breath. "Daphne, would it help you to know that I want the same thing too?"

She patted his hand. "Of course you do. You're just going through a dry spell. Why, the perfect woman could be right under your nose and you just don't know it."

"Actually, I think you're right. She is right in front of me, and she doesn't even know it."

Daphne didn't know if it was the cocoa or the fireplace, but suddenly she felt rather warm. "I don't know what you're saying..."

"I'm saying something I should have said years ago. I couldn't, due to my marriage, but now that it's over, I see no reason why I shouldn't keep my secret from you any longer."

Now she tearfully looked at him, her hands were shaking. Noticing that, he took his hands and placed them over hers.

"Daphne, it's you. You're the woman of my dreams. You don't know how happy I've been ever since meeting you. With Maris it was luck meeting her, but with you it was fate. Didn't you once tell me you believe in love at first sight?"

She stared at him, not knowing what to say.

Bravely, he continued. "It was love at first sight with you, Daphne. I saw you with your laundry basket then I heard your angelic voice and the way you laughed at everything I said. I felt at home with you, and I still do."

"Are you saying..."

"Yes, Daphne. I'm saying I'm in love with you."

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry or sigh a sigh of relief. Niles- in love with her? That seemed impossible. But she knew he didn't lie, so she had no choice but to take him at his word.

"Oh, Dr. Crane. I don't know how to say this..."

He looked down. "You don't have to say it. I understand that you don't share my feelings. It was all too much to hope for anyhow. I'll leave before I say anything else that will make you feel uncomfortable."

Now she took his hand. "Don't go," she whispered.

"Pardon?"

"Don't go. I've been doing some thinking meself. I believe I'm in love with you. I just never thought that someone like you would ever..."

"Don't say anything, Daphne. You told me you loved me and that is the greatest gift anyone has ever given me."

Suddenly Daphne started to giggle.

He was surprised. "Did I say something funny?"

"No, you silly goose, look up!"

He looked up and saw that indeed, he and Daphne were standing underneath some Mistletoe that Frasier had allowed her to hang up.

He didn't need any encouragement. He took Daphne in his arms and kissed her, a kiss that was definitely worth waiting years for. And if the first one was indication, it was the first of many, many more to come.

The end


End file.
